War of the Dimensions!
by Pikpixie
Summary: This isn't a Game crossover, but I don't care. This is from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. I loved the game and created a story for it. It's got some bad language but oh well. This will be a Gambit/Jill fic. So too bad.


Pikpixie: Another story done by me. I don't own the game. Enjoy...   
  
  
  
Marvel Vs. Capcom 2   
  
  
War of the Dimensions!  
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
Ruby Heart looked at the strange black orb that she held in her hand. Then gazed up at the giant set of pure black armor. Her crew of piratesses stood behind her, awaiting her orders. The captain looked at the orb again.  
  
"Is this it?" Ruby asked the little orb, which it pulsed a bright green color. "Yes, this is it. This is my body." the orb replied in a deep dark voice, matching the darkness that surrounded them. Ruby sighed and held the orb up to the armor.  
  
The black orb glowed brilliantly and lifted up and out of Ruby Heart's hand. The entire group of piratesses watched in awe as the orb grew to be half the size of the chest piece of the black armor. The orb laughed maniacally as the pieces of the armor closed around it.  
  
"YES! YES! I am now complete!! Now all dimensions shall feel my wrath!" the orb crowed as it flexed its huge armored fingers in glee. It turned turned to Ruby and her crew and bowed. "I thank you, Captain Ruby Heart, for returning me to my body. My name is Abyss. As my thanks to you, I will spare you and crew when I destroy this dimension. Farewell." Abyss boomed out with a wicked unseen smile.  
  
With that he spread his arms out and glowed a harsh bright green. Ruby stepped back in horror and anger as the ground begn to quake. She turned to her crew and screamed, "Back to the ship!" "Right!" the crew cried in unison and they all raced away to the ship.   
  
  
Ruby glared at the island from her position on the ship then turned to her crew. "I want Moondane up and running...NOW!" she shrieked. The crew worked faster to to get Moondane ready to set sail. They knew that Ruby wasn't angry when she shrieked. She was terrified. And she only wanted what was best for them. She wanted them to live. "All done, Captain Ruby!" one of the crew members reported quickly. "SET SAIL!!" Ruby barked and the ship set sail as fast as it could.   
  
They were soon far enough away from the island when it exploded, turning it into rubble. The explosion nearly deafened everyone on Moondane but Ruby Heart ignored it as she watched the giant mushroom cloud rising higher into the sky. Her blue eyes welling with tears as she thought about the villagers that lived on the island that was completely destroyed.  
  
Though she was a pirate, she'd never harm anyone innocent even though she plundered for treasure. Ruby never did liked violence so she avoided it any way possible. She really cared for others, especially her crew. She vowed that no one will be harmed let alone be killed if she's involved in it. And today..she accidently broke her vow.  
  
Just then a wave of bright green energy erupted from what was left of the island and swept through the area. The captain's eyes went wide at it. She quickly turned to her crew of women. "Brace yourselves! Incoming energy wave!" she yelled and held onto the mast. The crew scrambled to brace for the impact.   
  
The wave slammed into the ship...but there was no impact. No violent shaking. No damage. The energy wave passed right through the ship! Moondane was fine! The ship calmly sailed across the air as the everyone on board breathed a sigh of relief. Captain Ruby Heart blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and glared at a shiny green speck in the stars.  
  
"Captain! Look at this!" cried one of the crew members. Ruby walked over to her, confused. The woman pointed out to the starboard side of the ship. Ruby looked over the side and gasped in horror. The port, Sea Wave, was completely gone. All that was left was ruins and pieces of wooden junk. The captain grew angry.  
  
"There is no way in hell you're getting off that easily, Abyss!" she snarled mentally, "I'll make sure that you'll pay for all the lives you destroyed. You tricked me, you bastard." Her thoughts were irrupted by one of the women in her crew.  
  
"Captain, what'll we do? Everyone here in this dimension is dead. And not mention that Abyss will be trying to destroy more dimensions." the eighteen year old sighed, "If only there was a way to fight him." Ruby brightened at the idea, a slow smile forming on her lips.  
  
"That's it! We'll fight him!"   
  
"But how? We don't know how he fights."  
  
"Don't worry. I know where we can get some help." the captain replied and pulled out a list, "Here are the names of the people and creatures we need to beat Abyss." One of the women took the paper and studied it, a confused look on her face.  
  
"And where in the hell do we get them?"  
  
"From other dimensions. I've seen how these people and creatures fight. I have been watching other dimensions to pass the time. The first one we get is...B.B.Hood. and we'll pick them one by one or in groups if some of them are in the same place and dimension."  
  
The crew agreed to the plan and set sail to pick up the fighters. And so begins an adventure that Ruby, her crew and the fighters will never forget...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pikpixie: Too short? I'll try harder. Enough? Good for me. I hoped you enjoyed this tidbit. More on the way! 


End file.
